ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skahnowa
Duo'ed with ease as 75PLD/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. The first pop it had TP-Drain on its melee attacks. Wasn't a hard fight, even melee'd on WHM using Hexa-Strike to help whittle its HP down. On the second pop he appeared with En-blizzard but was pretty much again an easy fight, more so this time since the PLD could ws more often. FFXI-Revenant 10:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75PLD/DNC and 75PLD/NIN both work, but dnc is advised cause this NM additional effect: Drain MP/HP at the same time or alternate. Easy fight with no danger, Haubergeon +1 augmented with resist petrify +2 (atleast it wasn't nerfed, all i can say for now.) GL. Did this fight as rdm/nin without any complications. Did melee and bio 3 dot relatively easy fight. He did not have any enspell damage against me I fought on windsday. I traded Warwolf belt and got +3mnd added to it. Elpolloloco 12:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Killed by DRG/BLU, BLU/NIN and BST/WHM very easily. No real danger. Drg won "Resist bind" on his Mighty lance. Shivaeyes 16:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Tried this earlier as PLD/DNC. He had a VERY strong En-curse affect-took me down to less than half hp-. I didn't last long. If it wasn't for that, would have been easy.Bad Luck.Giichi Hiro 19:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Duo'd by 71WHM 75SAM, Had bad luck got sam petrified at start of fight, then WHM no more than 15 sec later. Recieved +3 Resist Paralyze to a Hachiman Domaru. It did use Head Butt and had an Add effect of Petrification. Zigerus 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Wiped RDM/PLD.. En-Aspir sucked me dry (15~40 add per slog), no enfeebles landed besides Paralyze from my Ice Spikes. Got it to around 50% before I hit the sand, I'll go for a rematch in the coming days on my PLD or somesuch. Dawezy 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * To follow up on my previous comment, came back on SAM/NIN with a BLU/NIN friend.. used 2hr and I personally got the turtle down to around 3% before it killed me, my BLU bud got the last hit in. Ada had En-Water and was intimidating both of us. Dawezy 02:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Trio wiped MNK/DNC BLU/NIN PLD/DNC. Had uber-strong paralysis on attacks. Almost 100% of attacks/abilities got paralyzed. Also had ice spikes that made it worse. Could not melee it. PLD couldn't heal. MNK could use abilities. BLU couldn't use abilities. ---- 75SAM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM did this twice. First time (mine) had en-petrify, got INT+3 AGI-2 MND-2 on Igquira Weskit. Second one (sam`s) had en-poison doing 25 a tic, got STR+5 and some unspecified negative stats to VIT and AGI on Errant Hpl. --Lurkakitty 07:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Not very experienced RDM75/NIN37 lost to this one today . Hits hard and has a 500ish damage breath called earth breath or something. --Nunzio81 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Augments Adaman Cuisses ~ Resist Silence+2 Company Sword ~ STR-1 AGI-1 VIT+1 +4 Errant Houppelande ~ +20 Fang Earring ~ VIT+1 Martial Anelace ~ DEX-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +1 Martial Scythe ~ +7 Magical Accuracy+1 Palmerin's Shield ~ Resist Poison+2 Resist Petrify+2 Warwolf Belt ~ INT-1 MND+2 CHR-1 Coral Earring ~ STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 Coral Earring ~ +15 Magic_Attack_Bonus+2